Velvet Revolver
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: Roxas is sick of his rockstar boyfriend always leaving him behind. So, to fix this, Roxas devises a plan to always be by Axel's side. Sequel to Russian Roulette. AkuRoku. Zemyx.
1. Need You Now Roxas' POV

Okay just to get a detail out of the way. Yes, this is a sequel but I don't mind if you don't read Russian Roulette. I will explain some past facts.

-0-0-0-0-

I laid across my couch, a little drunk and completely heart sick for my boyfriend. Axel was on yet another tour with his band Ballad of Bullets and I had been left at home with only phone calls and text messages to look forward to. I sighed, taking another hit off my bottle of vodka. It didn't really help that I was watching his music video's on Fuse right at this moment.

I got up, stumbling a bit, and walked across my living room. Riku strummed out sad guitar cords as I watched for a moment. Then I shut it off before I could hear Axel sing.

Fuck the stupid red-head! No wait, I take that back. That was mean. I sighed again and flopped back on couch again, fingering the seam on the cushion.

"ROXY!!!!" I groaned and clutched my head. Sora slamming my front door open with his foot was not wanted at this moment. I smiled anyway.

Sora's footsteps came down the hall. They paused as he kicked off his shoes and then continued. "I brought a friend! I knew you wouldn't mind!"

I groaned. Great, just what I need. I'm drunk and I'm meeting someone new. I got up with limited motor skills and grabbed the now empty bottles of vodka. I nearly fell over my foot and dumped them behind the couch. I collapsed on my stomach and suppressed the urge to throw up.

I sat up in time for Sora to throw his arms around me and hug me. I smile and hug him back. I hold my breath so he doesn't find out that I have half a mind.

He pulls away and I look up to a man with slate colored hair. "You're drunk." He says flatly. He folds his jacket over his arm and raises an eyebrow. I stand and point at him. Then I step forward to poke his chest. "You don't know th-" I tripped and fell into him. The both of us crashed to the floor and I started laughing.

Sora gasped and grabbed my arm to pull me up but I just continued to laugh. The man I fell onto chuckled slightly and pushed me up. I struggled to stand with out the world spinning. When I did get up, I collapsed onto my couch again.

The man flopped down next to me and smiled, his lip ring pressing against his nice lips. "I'm Zexion." He holds out his hand and I slap it in a high five.

"Roxas." I smile.

Sora sits down on my love seat and grabs the remote and flips the TV. on, shaking his head with a smile. His phone beeps and he dives for his coat. It takes him about two seconds to pull it out and slip it open. Zexion and I stare at him in awe. I look at my own silent phone sitting on with disappointment.

Sora reads his text. "Riku says that Axel wants to know why your phone is off, Rox."

"It is?" I lean slowly and grab my phone off of the table and open it to the key board. The screen is dark. Immediately I feel stupid and I turn it on. Sora types a reply and sends it with a small head shake. I don't know if he's ever seen me drunk but his distaste is funny, so I start to giggle again.

Sora picks up my TV remote and points it at me. "Shut-up, ya dunk."

I pout at him as he flips my television on. It goes quiet in my apartment as we watch the opening of a video. Riku was sitting at a piano, playing a simple melody. Then it moved to Axel sitting on the floor of a hotel hallway, cell phone to his ear. My eyes go wide when I hear my voice mail message. Axel visibly sighed, talking into the phone. All I could hear was "miss you so much."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's that new band… They're doing well,"

I crossed my arms, "Yeah, a little _too_ well for my tastes." I pout a bit more, eyes still locked on the video. I have the strange urge to cry because Axel and Demyx are singing about how much they miss their partner. I thought Axel forgot about me waiting at home, still loving him with all my heart, but he hadn't. He missed me just as much as I missed him.

Zexion's gaze falls on me. "Oh?" He turns to the TV for a moment. "Which one's your boyfriend?"

I look at Zexion, and then sway a bit as the world twists. "Whut?"

"You're drunk, you're depressed, and you're complaining that they're _too_ popular when they only have little over half a dozen videos. So, I ask again, which one's yours?"

I go bright red as Sora turns up the volume, letting Axel and Demyx's voice fill the air. My phone vibrates with a new message. "Axel…"

Zexion smiles faintly, "He's pretty cute, I guess but I like Demyx better."

I narrow my eyes, "Does that mean something?"

"Just answer your phone." He says simply and grabs a bottle off the floor. He pops the top off with his thumb and takes a drink.

-0-0-0-0-

WOO!! I introduced a new character! Zexion's going to be important later on. *Dances with joy*

Anyway, sorry for the wait. This is going smoothly for now.

Chapter title by Lady Antebellum.


	2. Rock and Roll All Night Axel's POV

AW! Thanks guys. I've had a pretty bad week and all your story watches made my day!

-0-0-0-0-

Axel's POV

-0-0-0-0-

I sat up slowly, blinking in the warm gold light of the sun coming through my window. I smiled slightly.

"Morn'n Rox," I said sleepily, patting the edge of the bed. Wait, edge? Shouldn't there be a body here? I turned to the left. Sure enough, the edge of the bed and a side table greeted me. I blinked slowly. What the hell?

Hotel. Tour. Right. I smacked my forehead with my palm and sighed. Being away from the love of my life was wearing on me. I wanted to see him but Roxas would kill me if I canceled shows just to go home.

I threw myself back on my pillows, and sighed again.

"Hey Axel, you up mate?" Demyx knocked softly on my door.

"Yeah..." I yelled back, seeing that the door was over twenty feet away.

"What are you doing? Breakfast will be over in ten minutes!"

"Angsting!" I grabbed the covers and pulled them close, curling into a ball. A few shuffles and a click later I was face to face with one of my best friends. He put his hands on his hips.

"Get out of bed." Demyx narrowed his eyes, using his scary "Imma eat you" voice.

"But it's so warm..." I whined, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Two more minutes, please...?"

Demyx pouted. "Only if I can too."

"Dude, I have a boyfriend."

Demyx gave me an 'ew' face. "Ah, not like that. I meant that I'd be on the other side." He points to the narrow strip of bed next to me.

"Knock yourself out."

The drummer smiles. "YAY!"

I let out an 'oof!' as Demyx flops down beside me. He presses his back to mine and goes still. After about five minutes of him being completely still, I got a bit worried.

"Uh... Demyx?" I turned a bit to eye the back of his mul-hawk.

"Why am I the only one that's single?" He turned to face me, a pout gracing his lips.

"You just haven't looked man, that's all. I bet you'll find some pretty girl some day." I turn back to my side and close my eyes.

"Axel, you know I'm as fruity as a fruit cake right?" He says to the ceiling

"Really?"

-0-0-0-0-

I yawned, again, sparking a long line of more yawns through out the studio. Demyx thew a drum stick at me along with a jumbled and tired shout of "Quit yawning damn it!"

I shrugged a sorry. Through the glass in front of us, Vexen shook off his own groan and smacked a button out of the millions on the sound technician's board.

"Okay guys, time for a break. Axel, call your boyfriend. Marly, call your wife and see how she's doing with the baby. Riku, fix your guitar, it's flat. Demyx, take a nap."

We all gave him a thumbs up and went on our separate ways. I pulled out my Droid and held down the '2' button. It rang once before Roxas answered.

"Hi baby!"

I smiled when I heard his voice. "Hey, babe."

"Sorry about last night, I didn't know my phone was off. That's not really a big deal though because I eventually figured it out. Anyway, what are you doing now? Are you on break or-"

"Roxas." I turned to lean on the wall, my smile just a bit bigger because my boyfriend was rambling out of excitement."

"Yeah?" He let it out in a breathy way.

"I forgive you for the phone thing. Yes I'm on break. Vexen made me stop, so I called you."

"What else did you do on your break?"

"Absolutely nothing."

There was a long pause, but since I have sharp ears I could hear him laughing. I scowled slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just how quickly you answered... Oh!"

"What?" I tilted my head back to rest on the wall.

"I'm starting a band tomorrow."

I looked at my phone and jsut stared at it. What the hell? He's starting a band? He can barly play the guitar. Oh wait, he's the singer type. Unless...

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed from the other side of the phone.

"Huh?" I put it back to my ear, fumbling a bit.

"What the hell? You just, like, went totally silent on me."

I smiled sheepishly, even though Roxas couldn't see me. "Sorry babe, you just kind of hit me with a bombshell. I'm glad you're starting a band, maybe I can see you more often."

"That's the point. I really miss you."

"I miss you-"

I was interuppted with a loud crash and a string of feedback. Demyx's foot smashed into the back of my knee as he woke up. I stumbled and dropped my phone. When it hit the ground the battery popped out. "Okay, Riku. What the fuck, man."

But Riku was staring at Marluxia. "Tomorrow?! Why tomorrow?!"

The pink haired man nodded. "She's having the baby tomorrow... I need to be there. Please guys, I really, really want to be there when Namine is born." He was clutching his cellphone, a fatherly look of 'you better get me the fuck outta here now' in his eye.

"But what are we going to do for a bassist?" I let my phone lay on the ground as I aproched him. "I know you wanna see your kid but, this is really last minute."

Marluxia nodded, then his head snapped up with a smile. "I know a guy who lives in Hollow Bastion. He taught me how to play so he's quite good. I'll write down his number and you guys call him."

Slowly the rest of the band nodded.

"Okay." I smacked his back. "Text me his number or something. Right now, you should be packing."

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Axel."

I shrugged and made my way back over to where my phone laid. Marly waved at the rest of the group, and then left like a true rockstar.

Vexen pushed a button from inside the sound booth. "What the fuck happened? I left for, like, fifteen minutes."


	3. Hate Everyone Roxas' POV

I grabbed Axel's old amp and guitar as I got out of my Ford mustang. Judging by the other cars in the parking lot Sora, Zexion and Luxord were also here. This was our third show here at the Organization and I was a bit nervous. Even though our sound was a bit punk, Nymphatic, our band, was now known as the "Backstreet Boys of the Underground."

Meaning we had a lot of fangirls.

As a result, we found a blond brit at one of our past shows and hired him to be our personal bouncer. He mowed down posers and 14-year-old girls with ease. I guess being tall, blond and periced from head to toe makes you scary. I'd never know, because I'm to small.

Recently our popularity soared when we played live on the radio and Sora's relationship with Riku was put out in the public. I sing and play the gutair. I've had teens come up to me saying that I've nailed their feelings with my song lyrics. It made me really proud that I was sharing my boyfriend's passion. Zexion was also loved for being the quiet but handsome one on the line up. He played bass really well for picking it up for the first time about a month ago.

I sighed and swung my- Axel's- gutair onto my back. I pulled open the front door of the organization.

That was a mistake. I was imediatly attacked by fans. I squeeled liked a little girl and started to back up against the front windows of the bar.

"Out of the bloody fuckin' way!" Luxord had his plad pants pockets and kicked people out of the way like the guy from 300. He came over and peeled me off the windows, threw my gutair and I over his shoulder and headed back twords the stage. He kicked a guy in the nuts and smirked as the poor guy fell to his knees.

He set me down again when we were backstage. I came up to his neck, spiky hair and all. He patted the top of my head.

" 'Member to come in through the back from now on, a'ight?"

I nod and smile at him, "Will do Luxord." I salute him with my guitar. I turn to Sora and Zexion. They were talking to a guy with a camera and a college student. They were smiling and nodding. Sora looked really excited but Zexion looked like he just wanted them to shut the hell up.

I walk over, guitar now thumping against my back. "What's all this?" I smile, making both of our guests swoon.

Sora motions to them with his drumsticks. "They want to recored a music video for 'Hate Everyone.'"

I nod then turn to the boys. "Do you want to do this for the hell of it or for a class?"

The one with the camera gulped, "Uh, We thought that we would send the video to 13 Records. You guys really deserve to be famous like B.O.B. You're really really good!"

Zexion smiled a little. "Really really good huh? What if we told you we're in?"

-0-0-0-0

I stood in front of the microphone and tuned my gutair. The crowd started to scream. Sora pounded out a beat and Zexion followed. The boy with the camera walked back and forth in front of the stage watching the screen of his video camera with intensity.

I took a deep breath, "Did you know that there are people in the world, annoyed with all the other people in the world. And of all these angry people in the world, I am the angriest boy."

I smirked and closed my eyes, strumming as I statrted to sing.

"When I was sat into the earth in a stream of guts, by mother nature that green eyed slut. I wasn't the first to get forced from a cut. One to whom I still shall stay stuck. Staring from the cradle my eyes take in, the baby speak of my brain dead kin. To goo goo googles reflecting the grin of a chubbed faced alien. Well if you think I'm being harsh, well baby keep on counting stars."

I paused in my guitar playing as the crowd screamed. I smiled and took it in.

" 'Cause I HATE EVERYONE! I hate everyone! I hate everyone, upon his cursed Earth."

-0-0-0-0-

By the next week, the video was every where. On the internet, Twilight Town Music Sceane, MTV, Fuse, everything.

I sat on my couch, remote in my hand, smile spreading across my face.


End file.
